The reason why a digital computer has made progress as a programmable computer is due to the decrease in size and the increase in capacity of a digital memory. But recently, it appears that the limit has been reached in producing high density digital LSI: the development of a digital computer has its limit without doubt. Conventionally, large scale circuitry and complicated production processes are needed in order to realize a memory in analog or in multilevel.